team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Friendship
This is a list of all the members of Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer's Adventures Team a.k.a. Team Friendship. Main Heroes # Thomas (leader/founder) # Princess Twilight Sparkle (co-leader/founder) # Sunset Shimmer (co-leader/founder) and Pikatwo # Percy # James # Gordon # Emily # Nia # Rebecca # Henry # Edward # Toby # Annie and Clarabel # Henrietta # Bash and Dash # Ferdinand # Duck # Oliver and Toad # Paxton # Philip # Stephen # Rosie # Den and Dart # Victor # Kevin # Luke # Skarloey # Rheneas # Sir Handel # Peter Sam # Rusty # Duncan # Applejack # Rainbow Dash # Rarity # Fluttershy # Pinkie Pie # Spike # Starlight Glimmer # Trixie # Apple Bloom # Sweetie Belle # Scootaloo # Princess Cadance # Shining Armor # Flurry Heart # Zecora # Sunburst # The Young Six (Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, and Silverstream) # Sci-Twi and Raichu # Fluttershy # Rarity # Pinkie Pie # Rainbow Dash # Applejack # Spike # Heckle and Jeckle # Tillie and Chip # Little Engine # Wilson, Brewster and Koko Honorary Members * Donald and Douglas * Bill & Ben * Ryan * Marion * Skiff * Rex, Bert and Mike * Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon * Maud Pie * Mudbriar * Gabby * Terramar * Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist (reformed) * Grubber (reformed) * Capper * Captain Celaeno and her Parrot Pirate Crew * Princess Skystar Pokémon Teams Sunset Shimmer * Pikatwo Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) * Raichu Human Fluttershy Human Rarity Human Pinkie Pie Human Rainbow Dash Human Applejack Trivia * All the engines, breakvan and coaches, ponies, , are the same size as all the humans in the team, including Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, . * are all completely reformed. * Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5 and Sci-Twi remain as humans and Spike the Dog remain as, well, a dog for eternity due to the extremely powerful Equestrian magic. * All Thomas and Friends characters have only their UK voices. (But because that David Bedella played as Victor in the US as well, most of the episodes with him in them in the US are used as footage) * All the Thomas and Friends episodes, specials and movies of the model series (1-11) and the CGI series (12-present) are used for both stock footage and audio footage. * Even after Hiro is part of the team, all the footage used for his scenes from the CGI Series including in his broken-down and patchwork forms in Hero of the Rails, so on. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Twilight Sparkle's design frequently changes from her original unicorn design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 65 to her Ailcorn Princess design from episodes 65 - 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Spike the Dragon's design frequently changes from his original design from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 180 to his newer design with dragon wings from episode 180 to 221. * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Starlight Glimmer’s designs frequently changes from her original design with her equal cutie marks from MLP:FIM episode to her designs with her real cutie mark from episodes 92-93 onwards. The same thing goes with her new mane style, which starts from MLP:FIM episodes 118-119 onwards, and her as Snowfall Frost in "A Hearth's Warming Tail". * Due to stock footage from certain episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic being used, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's design frequently changes from their original designs from MLP:FIM episodes 1 to 109 to their designs with their cutie marks from episodes 109 - 221. * Despite that Twilight Sparkle's human form is completely different from her human counterpart, the footage of her human form is used as extra footage for Sci-Twi and the same thing goes for Spike the Dog. Category:Adventure Teams